Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing device which records data onto a recording medium and reproduces data from the recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
As the high-efficiency coding technique advances, it has become possible to handle AV data such as video data and audio data as digital data, conduct code rate compression, and record resultant data on a large-capacity recording medium such as a hard disk or a recording type optical disk in real time. When digital data already compressed in Code rate is inputted to a recording and reproducing device having such a recording medium from outside by broadcasting or communication, it is also possible to record the digital data on the recording medium intact.
In these recording and reproducing devices, management information for managing digital data to be recorded is generated and recorded together onto the same recording medium. When a rewritable recording medium is used, the user can conduct editing work on the recording and reproducing device by rewriting the management information and generating and manipulating a list indicating the reproduction sequence (hereafter referred to as play list) (see, for example, JP-A-2000-152180).